wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends is a British TV Show using clay-faced models. Number of seasons: 7 Number of episodes: 182 Number of specials: 2 Season 1 1. Thomas and Gordon 2. Edward and Gordon 3. The Sad Story of Henry 4. Edward, Gordon, and Henry 5. Thomas' Train 6. Thomas and the Trucks 7. Thomas and the Breakdown Train 8. James and the Coaches 9. Troublesome Trucks 10. James and the Express 11. Thomas and the Guard 12. Thomas Goes Fishing 13. Thomas, Terence, and the Snow 14. Thomas and Bertie 15. Tenders and Turntables 16. Trouble in the Shed 17. Percy Runs Away 18. Coal 19. The Flying Kipper 20. Whistles and Sneezes 21. Toby and the Stout Gentlemen 22. Thomas in Trouble 23. Dirty Objects 24. Off the Rails 25. Down the Mine 26. Thomas' Christmas Party Season 2 1. Thomas, Percy and the Coal 2. Cows 3. Berite's Chase 4. Saved From Scrap 5. Old Iron 6. Thomas and Trevor 7. Percy and the Signal 8. Duck Takes Charge 9. Percy and Harold 10. The Runaway 11. Percy Takes the Plunge 12. Pop Goes the Diesel 13. Dirty Work 14. A Close Shave 15. Better Late than Never 16. Break Van 17. The Deputation 18. Thomas Comes to Breakfast 19. Daisy 20. Percy's Predicament 21. The Diseasel 22. Wrong Road 23. Edward's Exploit 24. Ghost Train 25. Woolly Bear 26. Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 1. A Scarf for Percy 2. Percy's Promise 3. Time for Trouble 4. Gordon and the Famous Visitor 5. Donald's Duck 6. Thomas Gets Bumped 7. Thomas, Percy and the Dragon 8. Diesel Does it Again 9. Henry's Forest 10. The Trouble with Mud 11. No Joke for James 12. Thomas, Percy and the Post Train 13. Trust Thomas 14. Mavis 15. Toby's Tightrope 16. Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party 17. Buzz, Buzz 18. All at Sea 19. One Good Turn 20. Tender Engines 21. Escape 22. Oliver Owns Up 23. Bulgy 24. Heroes 25. Percy, James and the Fruitful Day 26. Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Thomas and the U.K. Trip Season 4 1. Granpuff 2. Sleeping Beauty 3. Bulldog 4. You Can't Win 5. Four Little Engines 6. A Bad Day for Sir Handel 7. Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady 8. Trucks! 9. Home at Last 10. Rock 'n' Roll 11. Special Funnel 12. Steam Roller 13. Passengers and Polish 14. Gallant Old Engine 15. Rusty to the Rescue 16. Thomas and Stepney 17. Train Stops Play 18. Bowled Out 19. Henry and the Elephant 20. Toad Stands By 21. Bull's Eyes 22. Thomas and the Special Letter 23. Paint Pots and Queens 24. Fish 25. Special Attraction 26. Mind that Bike Season 5 1. Cranky Bugs 2. Horrid Lorry 3. A Better View for Gordon 4. Lady Hatt's Birthday Party 5. James and the Trouble with Trees 6. Gordon and the Gremlin 7. Bye George! 8. Baa! 9. Put Upon Percy 10. Toby and the Flood 11. Haunted Henry 12. Double Teething Troubles 13. Stepney Gets Lost 14. Toby's Discovery 15. Something in the Air 16. Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach 17. Thomas and the Rumours 18. Oliver's Find 19. Happy Ever After 20. Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday 21. A Surprise for Percy 22. Make Someone Happy 23. Busy Going Backwards 24. Duncan Gets Spooked 25. Rusty and the Boulder 26. Snow Thomas and the Magic Railroad Season 6 1. Salty's Secret 2. Harvey to the Rescue 3. No Sleep for Cranky 4. A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter 5. Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry 6. The Fogman 7. Jack Jumps In 8. A Friend in Need 9. It's Only Snow 10. Twin Trouble 11. The World's Strongest Engine 12. Scaredy Engines 13. Percy and the Haunted Mine 14. Middle Engine 15. James and the Red Balloon 16. Jack Frost 17. Gordon Takes a Tumble 18. Percy's Chocolate Crunch 19. Buffer Bother 20. Toby Had a Little Lamb 21. Thomas, Percy and the Squeak 22. Thomas the Jet Engine 23. Edward the Very Useful Engine 24. Dunkin Duncan 25. Rusty Saves the Day 26. Faulty Whistles Season 7 1. Emily's New Coaches 2. Percy Gets it Right 3. Bill, Ben and Fergus 4. The Old Bridge 5. Edward's Brass Band 6. What's the Matter with Henry? 7. James and the Queen of Sodor 8. The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop 9. The Spotless Record 10. Toby's Windmill 11. Bad Day at Castle Loch 12. Rheneas and the Roller Coaster 13. Salty's Stormy Tale 14. Snow Engine 15. Something Fishy 16. The Runaway Elephant 17. Peace and Quiet 18. Fergus Breaks the Rules 19. Bulgy Rides Again 20. Harold and the Flying Horse 21. The Grand Opening 22. Best Dressed Engine 23. Gordon and Spencer 24. Not So Hasty Puddings 25. Trusty Rusty 26. Three Cheers for Thomas